Hades and the Spring Goddess
by Dark Goddess 1487
Summary: A story of Persephone and Hades
1. The Meeting

Hades and Spring Goddess

I own nothing they are own by disney

Pain and Panic pace by the the river Syrx as Hades God of the underworld made his way back up the river of death. Once he was out they both were flame boiled. Hermes fell into the throne room. "Yo Hades by order of Zeus yadda yadda are order to come up to Olympus for the induction of a new Goddess. I'm out." Hermes say and flew out. "a meeting of gods just great " Hades say and countiues to blow up things.

Meanwhile up on Mount Olympus the Goddess Persehone daughter of Zeus, Little to Persephone, and Demeter was pacing the floor in her room. The soft red glow around her body only made her starwberry blonde hair and soft green eyes stand out more. She was dress in what her mother made her ware . She dislike her mother somethings Ok most of the time. She was stronger then most goddess other then Artemis which was one of her only friends her and the nyths. She was no where near as beautiful as Aphrodite but she was still beautiful according to her mother. She was dress in a soft white dress and golden sandle. She finally sat infront of her mirror and brush her long soft redish blonde hair. Hermes flew in throw the window. "Yo Yo Sephie Zeus wants you at the coucil of the god in two mintues. " Hermes say. "I have no intention of going to any meeting." Persephone says and resume pacing."it order by Zeus Love have to do it." Hermes say. "Whatever minster High and might want High and might get is that it."Persephone say "Sorry Sephie we have to go now." Hermes says grap Persephone arm and fly her to meeting.

Hades just got a warm welcome from Zeus must to his disdain. Hades stock back to a pilliar and lean on it. It was was boring to say the less. "Now for the induction of the Goddess of Rebirth , Demeter lovely Daughter Persephone." Zeus say as Hemes shove Persephone out from behind the curtin where she were hidding. Hades rolled his eyes till he saw Persephone for the frist time. She had a edge about her. A darker edge. He need her.


	2. Love at frist sight

I do not own anything but Persephone the rest belong to Disney

Once the happy affiar was mostly over. Persephone finally got away from the thousand of gods crowd around her. She made her way to the back of the hall. She spot a pillar by the back. Once there she slide down it and sat down. She look down to her feet and see smoke. Persephone look up and see one of the most handsome god she seen in a long time. "Hello." you says "hello to you to babe." Hades says help you up. Hermes flew over to you with a bunch of flowers and crown of flowers. "Persephone Babe there you are." Hermes says and place the crown of flowers on her head and the hand her the bunch of flowers. "So you the new sunspot."Hades says. "yes much to my disdain." Persephone says "Come on Sephie you should be jumping for joy you now get to come to meeting with your mom and use your powers."Hermes says. "Hades Lord of Dead Congrats on be the newest goddess yadda yadda you get the point babe." Hades says. "Thanks Hermes tell my mom to put these some water." Persephone says and hand the bunch of flower to Hermes never taken her eyes off Hades. Hermes look at Sephie and Hades then race off."So angel cakes what with long face. As much i hate to say it wing boy is right you should be happy."Hades says taking you hand. "it nothing. Well nothing you can do anything about anyway." Persephone says as she look down. "try me." Hades says as a smoke hand lift her face to look at him. " I want freedom. I want one day where don't have to what my mother says. As it stand now i'll never be free."Persephone says. Hades look at Persephone then glance over only to see Demeter starting over."Take this hide it from your mom. I have to go Angel cakes." Hades says and go to leave."Will i see you again." Persephone asks. "No doubt." Hades says and disappeared.

Once Persephone was back in her room she pull out the gift from Hades. It was a beautiful flower necklace . It was like it was a rose mix with a lily but it was the color of fire. She place around her neck . It made Persephone look even more beautiful. She change into her night dress. Then lay down on her cloud bed.

Meanwhile in the Underworld. Hades is in his throne . He trying to get Persephone out of his head. Pain and Panic walk in the room and look at there Master face."What do you think wrong with him." Panic asks. "I have no clue." Pain says. "Maybe he will not remember to hurt us for not helping him get out." Panic say. "yeah here hoping." Pain says and panic out . "Boss eight sprit need to be judged " Panic says . "You put where you see fit.and Pain i remember." Hades says and blast them.\

\\


	3. The Aduction

I do not own anything but Persephone the rest belong to Disney

Persephone awakes the next morning to the sound of birds singing. Persephone get up and change into a soft sky blue dress. The nymphs dances in the meadows waiting for Persephone. It a day like any other day, and had to do the same things. Go play in the meadows picking flowers. Then come home and talk about her mother day. Then bed and get up the next day and do the same thing. She tried of it and knew it would never change.How wrong Persephone ture out to be because at the very moment, Hades return to the earth to clear his head of lovely goddess. Not knowing that this was the day that would change thier life forever.

Persephone appear next to the nymphs. Who proceed to drag the young goddess flower picking. Hours past quickly picking flowers and place in her basket. Persephone saw beautiful flower in the distance unlike any she saw before. It remind her of the necklace Lord Hades had given her the night before. She turn and look at the nymphs none them notice that the goddess was not among them. Persephone reach the flower and pick it . She smell the beautiful flower. It smell of roses and seawater. Persephone sat and look out over the view of the sea. She long for freedom and these was the closest she was going to get.

Hades turn to step back to this chariot which where pull by two black griffins. When he caught sight of the goddess sitting staring off into the sea, alone. Hades dark mind work a mile and second. He got into his chariot and race toward Persephone grap her by the waist and place next to him in the chariot. Before she could utter a sound the ground open as the race down to the underworld.

Zeus, who saw the whole thing, knew that he shoud tell Demeter. But at the same time, knew it was not wise to anger Hades more. Persephone was his daugther and Demeter would be at his doors soon.


	4. Soon to be Queen

I do not own anything but Persephone the rest belong to Disney

Persephone is at Hades side in the chariot. His arm is around her small waist. Persphone is still in stock. She look over and saw a huge three head dog and turn and buried her face in the robes of Hades. Once past Cerebus. "What do you think you doing." Persephone screams smack Hades in the head. "Abducting You, Angel Cakes." Hades says turning to look at Persephone. "Wait one tiny Second. Why?" She screams. "Me a God of Underworld with idoits that work for him, You beautiful Goddess that is smart and capable of think for yourself. Beside it lonely down here and you will be my company as well as my Queen." Hades says calmly. " What." She yells again. "Look Babe as much as i love to have you yell at me on the reason that you can't be my queen. Once we are in the Underworld which as of right now you are, You belong to me. Which if i say i want make you my Queen. It going to happen."Hades says turns Persephone head so she look at him. "So i have no choose in this matter." Persephone says " Sephie you said you wanted Freedom. I giving you it in a form a kingdom as my queen you have free rain over all of the underworld. Which is much larger the Zeus and Posedion world. And here a news stocker you have there no other hot babes down here . So don't have to worry about being me being faithful. I Give you my word that no harm will come to you while you here. Angel cakes." Hades says rubbing Persehone cheek. "You promise." She asks looking into his eyes. "I swear it by river Styx ." Hades say. Persephone look at Hades then lean her head on his Chest. "What with the change heart , babe. Not that i mind but i thought you had more fight in ya." Hades say. "I do but Your word is law here and swore no harm would come to me. So i figure might as well make the best of it. Scince i am to be your queen and wife i might as well act it." Persephone says as Hades park the chariot. "Smart babe." Hades says help his soon to be bride down. Persephone look at at Hades. "I'll make you a deal. I give you year to make me fall in love with you and I will stay here with you. But if i don't fall in love with you in this year i get to go home to my mother." Persephone says. "Fine deal but no locking youself in the room i give you and i give you a hour to ready youself each day then you will meet me in the throne room and you will spend the day with me. That will incude lunch and dinner." Hades says "fine but No food from down here. I'm not stubid." She says. "Fine Babe" Hades say. "do i have you word on that." Sephie says. "Yes Angel cakes you have my word. "Hades say and lead her to a bed chamber in his castle. Two sprits that where female were inside the room. "My Lord Hades. My lady we are you servents." they say as the bow to Hades and Persephone."This is Adria and Cacia they are soul that are forever to care for my home. Girls take care of my lovely Bride while i ready for the wedding Tomarrow" Hades says. "Yes Master" They say and go to the wardore and start to pull out dress most of which where fit for a queen. Hades left his Bride to make ready for the wedding that would take place the next day.

Meanwhile Demeter got home and found her baby girl gone. She knew Persephone temper macth that of Hades and knew that the fight that she and her had would cause her to storm out of the room but not to not return home. Demeter went to bed hope that Persephone would be home tomarrow morning. Sometime Persephone lost track of time and would stay in the forset and return home in the morning. Never think that Persephone was right now in a deep of underworld. In a night dress fit for queen.


	5. A Goddess

I do not own anything but Persephone the rest belong to Disney

All the gods on Olympus for the past six month have been look for Persephone. With no trace of goddess anywhere. Demeter was slipping in depression. The earth became colder and the pants slowed if not stop growing. It was getting worst everday. Demeter had started walking the earth look for her lost child. Zeus knew soon he would have to tell the goddess that her Persephone was now in the underworld but just that but was now Queen of the Underworld , Hades' wife. Zeus could not think of what his Persephone was doing right now with his brother. The bloodline of gods did not matter in romance department of things

Hades learn fast the Persephone temper macth his, but she had more control. Getting the sliver ring of Sephie finger was nothing compare the trouble he would be in when Demeter found out. Persephone had taken to her new rule. In the six months that was here already she was letting him some affection. So far no kissing and no sex. Persephone woke up in her room that see shared with Hades. Her Black and red silk night dress show off her cruves. Hades was asleep next to her. Sometime he look so cute.Persephone was really start to fall for the god but she did not let him know that. As for pain and Panic she could live without them, if they call her a nymph one more time. They where going to see her temper that only her mother ever fully saw. Cerebus on the other hand had taken to Persephone. He was very protective of her. Cerebus was a good listener when Hades off doing Busniess that "Goddess like yourself should not worry you pretty little head over", whatever that meant . She got out of bed and walk over to the closet and pull out a blood red dress with a black sash tied around her waist. The gems that Hades gave her where around her neck and dripping off her ears.

Persephone walk out of the room and down to where she talk to Cerebus.Three hours later pain and panic come walking by saying something about her being a sult of nymph. That was it Persephone rose from where she was sitting. This got Cerebus attention and he started growling. Her temper was growing with each passing word. "Pain Panic. I have you know one thing ; I am not a nymph. I'm a goddess!" Persephone says as vines burst out of the ground and wrap around both of there legs lift them up in the air.

Hades awoke dress quickly and went to see what change in his relem. Once see saw Pain and Panic hand upside down from there legs. "What in the name Hera is going on here." Hades yells. " Ah your most evilness sir your queen went off the deep end and she will not let us down." Pain says. "Yeah she wll not let us down." Panic says. Hades look over at Persephone and see all three of Cerebus head growl at Pain and Panic and her head bruied in Cerebus raven fur. Hades approch Persephone slowly. Cerebus growls at him. "Down boy i'm not going to hurt her i just to see if she is ok."Hades says walk closer to Persephone. He notice that she was crying softly."Angelcakes what wrong baby." Hades says softly to her. She turns and burys her head in his chest. "I'm angry i'm crying. Hades i hate you minions they treat me like a sult" Persephone says angrily let her anger show in her voice. Making the viens tighting around pain and panic legs. "Ok Angel easy fix." Hades says throwing fire balls at both of them. "She is my wife and your queen if i ever hear of ethier of you treat less then what she is it will be your heads." Hades growls lead his bride away.


	6. The kiss

I do not own anything but Persephone the rest belong to Disney

Once in the throne room Hades made his way to the thrones. Persephone cling to his neck not wanting to let him let her go.Leaving Hades with little choice but sit with her on his lap. "Angelcakes." Hades lifts Persephone head so she look him in the eyes." Yes" Persephone says. " Walk with me." Hades says. Persephone rose and walk down the stairs. Hades quickly followed and took Persphone arm. The day was went very fast. The walk end at edge elysian fields. Look out on the heaven like world. Persphone eyes starts to tear. "Hey babe what wrong." Hades asks "It nothing." Persphone says. "You can telll me Angelcakes." Hades say turn Persephone so that they where facing eachother. "I very much doubt that Pain and panic will ever accept me as there queen. You gave me everything I ever wanted and what have done to repay you. " Persephone says. "Hey doll you done more for me then most. You bring light to this gloomy place. You make this place seem beautiful. You put up with my hot headedness that enough to repay me Angelcakes. As for Pain and Panic the will grow to see you as thier queen by force or not." Hades says moving a piece of Presephone hair out of her face. " I like your head headedness." Presephone says warp her hand around the back of his neck and start to wrap a piece of fire hair around her finger. "Oh really." Hades says pulling her closer ." Oh yeah It very sexy ." Presephone says tilting her head up. Hades lean down and thier lips meet. At first it was soft and sweet.They stop for a second then thier lips meet in a hot passionate kiss. Hades lips move from Presephone lips to her neck. She let out soft moan of preasure. They stop again for need of air. Presephone lip were swollen and red. Hades could hardly keep his cool with her look like temptress. Hades had to put a space between them or he would go up in flames. "take me home." Presephone says. "Babe we been over this" Hades says. Presephone walk closer her fingers creep up his chest. "I mean our home." Presephone says warp her arms back around Hades neck. "Our home. Seph Does that mean." Hades says dumb founded."Yes Hades I love you." Presephone says. With in a second Hades had her in his arm like bride kiss her like his life depend on it.


	7. found

I do not own anything but Persephone the rest belong to Disney

Demeter starts to wonder the earth and the world grows cold. All the god the other gods look for Persephone. One day Hermes was think about the god he saw looking for Persephone. The only god that have report on there lands was Hades. "No he couldn't" Hermes says to himself then took off to the underword. Meanwhile Persephone and Hades were sit on their thrones kissing everyonce and while. Pain and Painc where waiting on the both of you hand and foot. "Hades " Persephone says runing her finger down his chin. "yes babe."Hades says turning to face his beauiful queen. "what if the other god figure out where I am."Persephone says. "Angelcakes we are talking about Zeus and the other god her love." Hades say right as Hermes fly into the room. "don't under estimate them Honey." Persephone say looking at Hermes. "What does that mean." Hades says turn to look at what Persephone was look at. "Persephone angelcakes wait for me in our room."Hades says raise out of his throne. "I love you."Persephone says kiss him the walks away to thier room.


	8. last good byes

I do not own anything but Persephone the rest belong to Disney

Once in thier room Persephone sat on the bed and waited for Hades to come and get comes into the room fuming."Sweetheart what is it." Persephone says walking closer to Hades. "Babe don't you get it. Wing boy tell your mom who in turn tells Zeus. Who is already mad at me. Mister high and might mister hey you get off my cloud will take you from use me for traget practice." Hades says. "You worry to much" Persephone says going into Hades arms and warp her fingers in his fire hair. "And you my sweet don't worry enough."Hades says as he leans in to kiss her forehead. "that make perfect for eachother. Come on take me to elysian fields one last time."Persephone says pulling by his arm. She had a innocent smile on her face. "fine" Hades says.

Later that evening Persephone and Hades sat under a pomegranate tree. Her head on his shoulder wacthing as the sunset on the seas. "Come we must return. Pain and Panic will be wondering where we are." Hades says turning away from Persephone . While his back was turn Persephone grap a pomegranate from the tree. Then grap on to his arm and walk back to hades and her home.

Later that evening at the dinner sat down at one end of the table. Hades at the other. Once Persephone was done. Persephone instead of walk around to the other end of table. Stood up on her chair and step on to the table. The dishes, chairs,and candle holders went flying. Once she reach Hades end of table. She kneel down and kiss his lips. "Make me yours." Persephone says. "You babe, are siren. Come here." Hades says pull Persphone into his arms. They make out in his chair his lips linger on her soft spot on her neck. Her soft moans leaving her lips. She turn her head and kiss him hard on the lips.


	9. New Beginings

I do not own anything but Persephone the rest belong to Disney

Persephone woke up wrapped in the arms of Hades. Persephone moved his arm and put around her pillow. Once she was out of his grasp she don a black silk robe. She walk over to her closet were she place the pomegranate. She took the odd shape fruit in her hands. "You better thank me for this" Persephone says as she used her powers to crack the fruit in two. She withdrew six tiny seeds from the fruit. She look at Hades who held her heart in the palm of his hand. Then put the tiny seeds into her mouth and swallow them. She throw the rest of fruit out the window. She rose from the floor and made her way back to her side of the bed. She removed the robe and then got into bed. She cuddle close to Hades his arms held her to his side.

Meanwhile on Mount Olympus Zeus got the news and past it on to Demeter . Who was beyond angry to say the lest. Demeter want her baby girl now, and the thought of her angelic baby girl in the arms of Hades was just to much to take.

The next morning Persephone woke to an empty bed. She quickly dressed in a black and red dress. She made her way to the throne room where Hades sat sulking. Persephone walks up to him and sits in her throne. She wore a smile on her face. "Don't look so sad Angelcakes."Hades says "Don't act like that or I will not tell what i did for you." Persephone says


	10. The end

I do not own anything but Persephone the rest belong to Disney

Zeus appeared in the throne room of the underworld right when Persephone walk up to Hades.

"Coming along Persephone" Zeus says

Hades sank lower in his throne. Persephone smiles and kiss Hades then slowly walks over Zeus. Zeus looks over his daughter. She was in perfect health and seem to be happy. There was not a hair out of place on her. He looks over to his brother Hades . Hades looked like he was about to cry. That was completely out of character for Hades.

"Before we leave has she ate anything while she had been here Hades?" Zeus asks

"No" Hades says

"Yes I have" Persephone says.

For once in all creation Hades and Zeus had the same thought.

"What?" Hades and Zeus said at the same time.

"I ate six pomegranate seeds" Persephone says

"When?" Hades asks

"Last night when you were asleep." Persephone says.

"Oh my daughter what have you done?" Zeus asks.

" Nothing I love him...Back up and pause what do mean daughter?" Persephone says.

"He your dad angelcakes." Hades says.

"Yes Persephone I am your father." Zeus says.

"I'll make you deal Hades, you will pardon for your crimes if you agree to let Persephone return to her mother for a time of six months out of each year being she has eaten the food of the dead."Zeus says.

"It better than nothing Hades" Persephone says.

"Fine you have your self a deal." Hades says.

"Dad can you give us a moment I appear on Mount Olympus in moment. I want to say good bye" Persephone says.

Persephone walks closer to Zeus and hugs him.

"He is fine husband no father could be prouder of any daughter. You are an Queen. That something your mother never dream of. I approve. Be up on Olympus in a ten mintues."Zeus says kiss her cheek and then disappearing.

"Why did you do it."Hades says.

"People do crazy things when they are in love." Persephone says.

"I love you " Hades says.

"And I you Good bye" Persephone says as she disappears.

"Boss is this the end ." Painc asks

"No boys this is just the begining." Hades says lighting a cigar.


End file.
